touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Cirno
frame|right Introduction An ice fairy often sighted around the misty lake near the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She is exceptionally powerful for her kind, though she is quite childish and not the brightest fairy around. Advantages: Cirno's strengths lie in her mobility, combo proficiency and speed. Her small size and floating jump allow her to evade many projectiles without even having to dash and while her dashing speed is impressive on its own, she also has the longest normal backdash in the game. Her bullets are fast with unorthodox spreads, forcing the enemy to keep on their toes as bullets pelt them from uncovered angles (cough 2B cough). Cirno also excels in wakeup game (hence Diamond Dust weather and frog trap system card) because of her ability to delay bullet release, forcing the opponent into defense right after waking up. Disadvantages: Her melee either has a very slow startup for a big hitbox (6A) or is the fastest in the game with puny range (5A, 2A). Her bullets are unbelievably fragile- a single Reisen 5B bullet can blow through all four of Cirno's 5B's totally unharmed. On top of this, her regular bullet damage is also very weak with the exception of certain spell cards and skills. Unique Features Floating: Cirno floats on jump/high jump. Any air actions except moving left and right will cancel it. Likewise, while standing neutral on the ground, she floats slightly above it, protecting her from some more shallow attacks. Crouching causes Cirno to fall from an aerial float immediately, or land on the ground if in her ground float position. 5A: Cirno has the fastest 5A speed in the game next to Meiling, both of them sharing a 4-frame startup. This is countered by both of them having very tiny hitboxes. Tiny: Cirno is possibly the smallest character in the game with a hitbox that rivals Suika's for 'most compact', making her harder to hit and causing her to take less damage from skills that vary their damage depending on hitbox-impact. This hitbox generally doesn't morph when dashing, flying, or attacking like other character's might. Hisoutensoku 1.10 Changes *Dial a's third hit now hits multiple times, similar to her f.5a. *'Icicle Sword' (alt 623B/C): Now air usable. Moves Cirno forward with C version, and does 4 hits (was originally only 2 hits in 1.03). *'Icicle Shoot' (default 236B/C): Now gives a signal when fully charged.when fully charged in C version deal 15 hit max. leveling also shorten charging time. *'Freeze Me, Touch Me' (default 623B/C): Less delay *'Frost Pillars' (alt 236B/C): Can now be used on downed characters and will not activate until the character is hit. C version has more delay in startup and recovery. *'Icicle Rise' (alt 623B/C): C version travels along the ground. At Max Level, will travel across the entire screen. *'Icicle Bomb' (alt 22B/C): Distance travel decreased and moves slower. *'Perfect Freeze': Deals more damage (up to 4000 if not directly used on opponent, upwards to 6000 if used directly on an unguarded (That includes attacking in midair) opponent). Can hit up to 99 times. All bullets released now have a random color before turning white while freezing in place Normal Moves Bullet Moves Special Moves Alternate Skill Cards Spellcards Combos Midscreen/Corner: :5AAA 5C 236B/C / 623B / Alt 214B/C (Ice Charge) - 2050 / 1900-2200 / 2300 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 2 :Notes: Delay the 236B/C / Alt 214B/C slightly for max damage :Alt 236B/C (Frost Pillars) HJC 6B/j.6B 5C/j.5C - 1800-1850 / 1900-1930 / 2000-2040/ 2050-2077 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 2-3 :Notes: 100% Limit. After Frost Pillar Trap activates follow up with this combo. on the unlikely event that you activate Frost pillar directly on opponent upon casting it, you must watch spacing and HJC for follow up. Corner Only: :5AAA 5B 5C 623B / Alt 214B/C (Ice Charge) - 2486-2619 / 2262 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 3 :Notes: Damage depends on the hits of 5C. :5AAAA 623B - 2316 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 1 :5AAAA 5B 5C 623B / 214B/C / 22B/C - 2234 / 2441 / 2341 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 3 :Notes: 20% chance to succeed, due to the random nature of 5B. Requesting removal for this combo since it's randomized and it can cause less damage than the combo above. :5AAAA 5AAA 5C 623B/C - Damage: 2478-2576 :Spirit Orb usage: 2 :Notes: Needs slight delay before second Dial-A. Recommended to use this combo only on larger characters. Does not work on: Yuyuko, Youmu, Sakuya, Marisa, Sanae, Cirno, Reisen, Aya, Iku. :5AAA 5B 5C 214B/C (Ice Cannonball) 236B/C - Damage: 2360 - ~2600 :Spirit Orb usage: 4 :Notes: Requires Blue Sky. Air: :j.5A j.5C 66 with enders j.2A j.5C OR j.5A j.6A/j.8A - 2165 - 2521 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 2 :Notes: Corner Only. 100% limit if most of the 5C icicles hit. Use the j.2A, j.6A, and j.8A enders depending on the opponent's position relative to yours. Damage depends on ender used and amount of icicles that hit. for smaller opponents who won't be hit with most icicles, j.5C or 623 B/C can be tacked on the end for extra damage and the limit knockdown. :j.5A/j.2A j.6B j.5C - 2000 / 1750 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 2 :Notes: 100% limit if you use j.2A and delay j.5C enough. Leaves you in a better position and with more time for okizeme than other air combos. :j.5A/j.2A/j.8A j.5C j.623B - 1800-2300 / 1650 / 1750 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 2 :Notes: No limit knockdown if using j.5A. Limit knockdown possible with j.2A if you allow all hits to connect. Large damage ranges because of the random natures of j.5C and j.623B :j.5A/j.2A/j.8A j.5C Alt j.214B/C (Ice Charge) - 1750-2100 / 1746 / 1800 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 2 :Notes: j.8A combo not always guaranteed because of positioning